The Temptress
by sugar n spice 522
Summary: It's seventh year and Hogwarts and people have changed. Mainly Hermione Granger, she's become quite the flirt and sex kitten, going from one guy to the next. But what will happen when her and Draco Malfoy get involved...HGDM
1. Back at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and any characters you don't remember

::September 24, 2004::

AN: well this is my third story i'm starting - the other two are in progress as we speak. one has 5 chapters the other has 12. this is going to be my first rated r story so go easy on me. if anyone has any suggestions or anything i'd love to hear them. well that's probably all you need to know - if you have any questions, comments, concerns tell me in a review or an email...enjoy...

Title: The Temptress

Rating: R

Pairing: Hermione and Draco...not at the beginning though but it is a Hermione and Draco fic

Summary: It's seventh year at Hogwarts and people have changed. Mainly Hermione Granger, she's become quite the flirt and sex kitten, going from one guy to the next. But what will happen when her and Draco Malfoy get involved...HGDM

Chapter 1 – Back to Hogwarts

"Welcome aboard the Hogwarts Express, we should be reaching our destination shortly." A voice sounded through the compartments on the train as it went into motion.

Hermione Granger grumbled in annoyance seeing as the announcement had woken her up. She hadn't got much sleep last night and had waken up this morning to find her clothes the same and makeup smudged with no idea of what she had done. Settling back down to sleep she pulled her corduroy mini skirt down and little just so her black lace boy shorts didn't show and promptly fell into abyss.

A few minutes later she was awaken again but this time by someone entering her compartment. Looking up she hazily saw an outline of a guy with brown hair and blue eyes. He entered and sat on the bench across from her.

"'Granger?" the guy in question asked.

"Who are you?"

"It's Blaise, Blaise Zambini."

"Blaise." She repeated.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." She said softly before picking herself up off her bench and walking over to Blaise stopping right in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked shakily, still eying her outfit with surprise. She was dressed in a corduroy mini skirt with a black lace tank top and black high heel sandals.

"What do you say we have a little fun." She responded in a husky voice before lowering herself onto his lap with her legs spread wide apart giving him a full view up her skirt.

"Granger, what are you doing?"

"Just relax." She replied in the same voice just before she connected their lips in a heated kiss. After a while she ran her tongue along his lips asking for entrance and her gave it to her, parting his lips as her tongue plunged into his mouth. The two fought for dominance but Blaise gave up in the end and sat back letting her pleasure him. After some time Hermione got bored with just making out and pried her mouth from Blaise's. She lowered her lips to his neck and began kissing and biting down till she got to the collar of his shirt. He raised his arms and was going to take it off but she pushed them back to his side.

"But..." he protested.

"Shhh." She said putting a finger to his lips silencing him.

She proceeded to lower her hands running them along his chest until she reached his pants. Running her fingers along the top she looked up at him, his eyes were glazed over and she could tell he wanted more. Quickly she undid his belt and button sliding her hands down his pants under his boxers. Her hands found his member and began stroking up and down as she could feel him starting to harden under her touch. As soon as he started to rise she pulled her hands out and he opened his mouth to protest but was cut off as her mouth connected with his again.

While their tongues were massaging each other Hermione was back at work with his pants. Her hands lowered them down past his knees then found the seam of his boxers. As her hands started to wander down Blaise moaned into her mouth. Suddenly she felt his hands wrap around her back and start to lift her shirt up. She detached herself from him and stood up straightening out her shirt and skirt.

"But..."

His protest was cut short as she pulled down his boxers and took his member in her mouth. He emitted a loud moan and tangled his hands in her hair. She began stroking and sucking earning more and more erotic noises from Blaise. Finally he came, she swallowed all the juices and then pulled away and straddled him again.

"So how was that for fun?" she asked huskily nibbling his ear while rubbing herself against him. But she didn't get a reply because Blaise trying to calm down from his excitement.

"We have arrived at Hogwarts, please exit the train in and orderly fashion and find a carriage to take you up to the castle." A voice rang through the compartments again.

"That's my cue to go." Hermione said sweetly as she got off his lap and picked his boxers up off the floor. Handing them to him she brushed her hand along his member making him go hard again. "See you around." She winked at him and then grabbed her bag and was out of the compartment in a second leaving Blaise on his own.

Hermione found herself an empty carriage and fell asleep as soon as she lay down. The carriages started to move up towards the castle but Hermione didn't feel a thing. As soon as the students has exited their carriages the thersterials flew away and the carriages vanished. Since Hermione was still in hers it just sat there, Hagrid finally decided to take a look inside.

"Hey 'ermione, what 're ya doin sleepin?"

"Hagrid?" she asked sleepily as she tried to sit up.

"Everyone else is already inside."

"Oh my god." She exclaimed and then got up, grabbed her bag and got out of the carriage. As soon as she did it vanished from sight. She ran up to the school and into the Great Hall. All the students were already sitting down and talking with their friends but when they heard the doors creak open everyone looked up. Some people gave her funny looks, but most didn't recognize her at all. She walked over to the Gryffindor table and took a seat near Ron and Harry. All they did was look at her like she was a stranger.

"Who are you?" Ron finally asked.

"You don't know who I am?"

"No." Harry responded. "But you look familiar."

"Oh my god." Was all she said before she got up from her seat and ran out of the hall.

"What's wrong with 'Mione?" Ginny asked as she walked over to Ron and Harry.

"_That _was 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"Of course, how could you not know that? And you call yourself her best friends. So she has a new hairstyle and clothes but how could you not recognize her?" Ginny exclaimed before following Hermione's path out of the hall. She walked down the corridors to find her in moaning myrtle's bathroom sobbing.

"'Mione?" Ginny said softly. "Are you okay?"

"Gin?"

"Yea it's me."

"Ron and Harry...they...they didn't know it was me."

"Don't pay attention to them, they just didn't realize you could change so much. Can you come out now and we'll go back to dinner? You have to eat something."

"You can go ahead I'll just stay here."

"But 'Mione."

"I don't feel good."

"I'm not leaving without you."

"Gin."

"No."

"Fine, I'm coming out." The door of one of the stalls opened and Hermione stepped out, eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Awww, come here." Ginny said engulfing her in a hug. Hermione pulled back after awhile and wiped the tears off her face.

"We should go back to dinner before they send someone looking for us."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"Alright let's go then." Together they walked back to the Great Hall and entered, every head turned to look at them and Hermione wanted to run away but Ginny held onto her arm and guided to a seat at the end of the Gryffindor table. After a couple of minutes Ron and Harry came over and sat down across from the girls.

"We're sorry 'Mione." Harry said.

"Yea, really sorry." Ron agreed.

"It's okay." She replied softly. That was all they could say before the doors to the Great Hall opened again and McGonagall strolled in with the first years in tail. As soon as they were all sorted the food appeared and everyone dug in. Harry and Ron didn't try to make conversation seeing as they were too preoccupied with eating everything in sight. When the food was cleared away Dumbledore stood up to make his speech.

"Clink, clink. Clink, clink. Now that everyone's finished with dinner and we have everyone present. I can make my beginning of the year speech. As always the Forbidden Forest is in fact forbidden to everyone unless you want to risk your life. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has also reminded me again to inform you that no magic should be used between classes in the halls. Quidditch tryouts will be the second week of the term, if you wish to participate please see Madam Hooch. Now it is my pleasure to announce the prefects and heads for this year. When I call your name please stand so everyone can acknowledge who you are. Applause should be very minimal until the end. Heads for this year, Hermione Granger from Gryffindor and Blaise Zambini from Slytherin. Prefects are as follows, for seventh year, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Susan Bones, and Terry Boot. And for sixth year, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Michael Stoop, and Robert Pascal." As soon as the last name was called the hall rang out in applause. "Now everyone please exit the hall in an orderly fashion, your prefects will lead you to your common room and give you the new password. Miss Granger and Mr. Zambini please stay behind so I can discuss some of your duties with you."

Everyone got up and moved out of the hall except for Hermione and Blaise. The two walked up to the head table and stood in front of Dumbledore.

"Congratulations to the two of you, being made a head is very honorable. Both of you were prefects last year so you know most of your basic duties, hall patrol, planning events and the like. A few things will be added but I will inform you when they come up. Now if you'll follow me I'll show you to your rooms." He walked around the table and started towards the doors, Hermione and Blaise trailed after him. They walked up to the third floor and stopped at a painting of a spitting image of Blaise and Hermione when they started Hogwarts.

"Password?" Hermione asked.

"New beginnings." Dumbledore said and the portrait swung open. The three stepped inside getting a look at the common room. It was done in red, gold, green and silver everything. There were two couches and armchairs in each house's color along with desks and beanbags. Off to the left side was a mini kitchen and to the right was a fireplace and a mini library. On the far side of the room there was three doors, one for Hermione, one for Blaise and one for a bathroom.

"Well I'll leave you two to inspect your rooms, if you have any questions your fireplace is connected to mine by the floo-network. Good night." Dumbledore said before leaving the two heads alone.

"Well Granger, looks like we're all alone." Blaise started as he walked over to her.

"Yes?" she replied simply.

"How about we repeat what happened on the train." He suggested getting even closer.

"I think I'm too tired, good night, see you in the morning." And with that Hermione went up the stairs to her room and locked the door. Flopping down on her bed she instantly fell asleep, this time for a while.

AN: well i hope you liked my first chapter - i know it was a little short but i want to see how much interest people show before i continue. i know this might seem like its going to be a hermione blaise fic but trust me its not - i have some twists i'm going to put in and the couple will change, it will still be hermione so if you don't like reading fics about her then don't read this. i think well i know it's going to be hermione draco but i'm not going to tell you how. you have to keep reading (and reviewing) to find out. oh and any oponions on the "sexual" scene - i would love to hear them. one my my favorite stories got taken down because fanfiction said her sex scenes were too graphic. i dont want that to happen to me. i know this wasnt sex but in the future there will be...let me know what you thought. please please please review


	2. There's a First Time for Everything

Disclaimer: as you know i own nothing...

::September 26, 2004::

AN: when i posted yesterday i put the date as the 24th - whoops it was the 25th. and i feel so stupid cuz my parents and brother were at soccer games all afternoon and they came home and theyre like do you want to come to one we're leaving and im like well ummm and my mom goes brett's brother is playing. brett, incase you didnt realize is the guy i like. so he mightve been there but it wouldve seemed kind of weird if i just randomly showed up so i didnt go. i mean i havent talked to this guy in a while so it's kind of odd. and i asked him to go to the big e but he "had plans to go to his cousins" im not sure whether or not i believe him. well thats enough about my life for now. did anyone know it was tom feltons birthday this past week? one of the stories i was reading the author put it in. it was the 22nd. well anyways i got a lot of positive response which is why im posting again so soon - i usually dont update this fast so dont get use to it. i was really happy to hear from everyone and i got a lot of oponions so that was good. oh and im going to start making shorter authors notes i just had to get that all out. i hope you like this chapter too...

_"Well Granger, looks like we're all alone." Blaise started as he walked over to her. _

_"Yes?" she replied simply. _

_"How about we repeat what happened on the train." He suggested getting even closer. _

_"I think I'm too tired, good night, see you in the morning." And with that Hermione went up the stairs to her room and locked the door. Flopping down on her bed she instantly fell asleep this time for a while. _

Chapter 2 – There's a First Time for Everything

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling much better then she had the previous. Getting up from her bed she walked through the adjourning door to the bathroom and started the shower. Stripping off her clothes she went into the marble glass area. As she was washing she heard a door open and someone entered the room. Pretty soon the shower next to her turned on and the door opened and shut.

"You know, Granger, right now the only thing that separates us is a wall." Came Blaise's voice from the stall.

"Yes?"

"We should take advantage of that."

"We should?" She turned off the water and got out of her shower. Then she knocked on the door of the stall Blaise was in.

"Came to join me?" she pushed open the door and entered into the shower. The stall wasn't made to fit two people so they were rather close.

Blaise brought his lips down on hers and pinned her up against the back wall. Plunging his tongue into her mouth he rubbed his wet body against hers. Her hands wrapped around his neck and tangled in his hair. He kept brushing his rock hard member up against her entrance making shocks send through his body. As Hermione could feel him getting impatient she removed her hands from his hair and started to caress his length. She took it in her hands and directed it towards her core hitting her spots but never pushing him in all the way. His moaning became louder as she played with his emotions and finally he entered her. Hermione began to buck her hips to meet his every thrust and soon he released. After that had happened she detached him from her and left the stall.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"We have classes today."

"Shit." She heard the water turn off and the stall door bang open just as she was entering her room. Proceeding to dry off she then dressed in low-rise faded jeans and a maroon low cut v-neck. Her denim colored bra and matching thong weren't visible but if she bent over her thong was noticeable just the tiniest bit. She applied a bit of black eyeliner and smudged it creating a smoky looking effect. Then slipping on a pair of dark blue high heel sandals and grabbing and tube of lip-gloss she exited the room and made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Not many students were present but as she walked in every head turned to her. The guys all gave approving glances but the girls looked at her with envy. She took a seat at the end of the Gryffindor table, alone because only a few second and third years were there. As more students began to fill in the plates filled with food. Hermione began to eat a little bit but not much as Harry, Ron and Ginny joined her. Then as Dumbledore thought everyone was present his or her timetable appeared. Ron stopped eating and took one glance at it.

"We have Potions with Snape first." He whined.

"What a great way to start the year." Harry added.

"You two didn't have to take it." Hermione reminded them.

"But if we want to be Aurors we have to." Harry pointed out.

"That was your choice."

Their conversation was cut short because the first bell had rung and everyone was rushing out of the Great Hall to their first class. Harry and Ron went to the dungeons, Ginny went out to Hagrid's hut and Hermione went to the Transfiguration classroom. When she entered all of the seats will filled except for one. She eyed it in distaste; it was next to Draco Malfoy.

As she slid into the seat next to him he didn't even give her a sideways glance. That didn't sit too well with Hermione so she decided to make him nervous a little. She pulled her parchment and quills out of her bag and 'by accident' she let one roll across the table and fall on the floor.

"Oops." She said softly as she got down on the floor and crawled a little under the table making sure her pants went down in the back. Hermione grabbed the quill and got back up but 'accidentally' brushed her hand along the inside of Draco's thigh. He didn't react in any way and that made her mad. Pulling up her pants she got back in her seat just as Professor McGonagall walked into the class.

"This is the Advanced NEWT level Transfiguration class, I assume you all are aware of what you're getting into. If your level of performing isn't accurate for this class I will have to remove you from it. If there are no questions we will begin right away with a review. Take out your wands and transfigure your quill into a plate. This is a simple spell most of you should be able to get it on your first try."

Draco pulled out his wand lazily and said the spell succeeding in transfiguring his quill. Hermione did the same but then moved her plate to the other side of the table. She had to lean over Draco to get it, which gave him a clear view down her shirt. But again he showed no signs of being affected and Hermione was getting annoyed. The rest of the class passed the same way, Hermione was trying to get Draco to notice her and Draco was ignoring her. Finally the bell rang and the students raced out of the classroom, Hermione was the last one out. She walked down the hall to her next class, which was Advanced NEWT level Charms. Draco was in this class but so were Harry and Ron so she sat with them.

The rest of the day passed without further excitement until after dinner. Hermione was walking back to the Head common room by herself down a deserted corridor when someone wrapped their arms around her and dragged her into an empty classroom. Once they were inside her attacker let her go and she turned around to see who it was. She was met with the sight of Draco Malfoy smirking down at her. But before she could say anything he already had her pinned against a wall.

"Well, hello." Hermione cooed in a husky voice as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What are you playing at Granger?"

"I just want to have a little fun."

"Then go fuck Potter or Weasley."

"But I want _you_." she whispered in his ear before capturing his lips. At first he was resistant and didn't respond but after a while she felt his tongue trying to pry her lips open, she obliged and it became a heated battle for dominance. As this was happening their hands began to wander over each other's bodies. Draco tugged at the hem of her shirt trying to get it over her head but she pushed his hands away and held them in her own. When they pulled away for air Hermione could see the desire in his eyes. It was precisely what she wanted; straightening out her clothes she pushed him away and left the room with just a wink over her shoulder.

She made her way back her dorm. Blaise was nowhere to be found so she decided to do her homework in the common room. About halfway through she was interrupted by a knock on the portrait. She went to open it and found Draco standing there.

"Missed me?" she asked.

"I'm looking for Zabini. Is he here?"

"No, I don't know where he is. But you're welcome to come in and wait for him if you like."

"That's alright, I'll just go without him."

"Go where?"

"We were supposed to go into Hogsmeade to a bar."

"Really? There are bars in Hogsmeade?"

"How naïve can you get? Of course there are."

"Can I come?"

"What?"

"I said, can I come?"

"I heard you the first time, but why would you want to come?"

"I've been to a bar before. Many actually, you shouldn't seem so surprised."

"Fine, you can come."

"Let me just change."

"Why?"

"These aren't clothes to go to a bar in."

"Whatever."

Hermione ran up the stairs to her room and rummaged through her dresser. She pulled out a black strapless bra and bustier with red lace panties and a blood red mini skirt and put them on. Then she added some more eyeliner to the already existing and applied smoky gray eye shadow. Finally she slipped on black boots that came up to just below her knees and went back to the common room.

"I'm ready." She announced to Draco who was now sitting on the Slytherin couch.

"Let's go." Was all he said before he rose and exited the common room. Hermione followed him down corridor after corridor until they reached a statue of a stone witch. She recognized it as the same one her, Harry and Ron had used. Draco said the password and they walked down the tunnel, through Honeydukes and out into the streets of Hogsmeade.

"So where is it?" Hermione asked.

"Just follow me." And that she did, he went through alley after alley until finally he stopped. All Hermione saw was a stonewall but after Draco muttered something the wall moved and revealed a door. She followed him inside to the club. The music was blaring and everyone was grinding against each other. They made their was through the throng to the bar. Draco ordered a fire whiskey then turned to Hermione questioning her to what she wanted.

"I'll have the same." She said to the bartender and he left to get their drinks.

"You sure you can handle that? It's pretty strong alcohol." Draco commented.

"I'm used to it." he didn't get a chance to reply because the bartender came back with their drinks.

"So are you two together?" he asked Hermione.

"No."

"Maybe when I get off my shift we could go back to my place."

"I'll think about it." she replied and with a wink she disappeared onto the dance floor. Draco was trying to have a good time, numerous women kept coming up to him and grinding against him but he just couldn't keep his mind off Hermione. Eventually he started to look for her, it was almost midnight, they should be heading back, but he couldn't find her anywhere. He asked around and a lot of the guys said they had danced with her but didn't know where she went. Finally he found her in the corner straddling some guy with her tongue down his throat. Draco walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She pulled away from the guy and turned around.

"It's almost midnight." He said.

"So?"

"We have to head back."

"Can't you see I was having fun?"

"Fine, you can find your own way back, I don't even know why I bothered."

"I will." Draco started to turn around and head out when he saw her faint. Rushing over to her he found she was out cold. He picked her up in his arms and began the long journey back up to Hogwarts.

When he got back he knocked on the portrait but no one answered. Figuring he couldn't just leave her there he brought her down to the dungeons. Continuing up to his room he lay her down on his bed, the beauty of having a father like his was that he had his own room. He took off his clothes until he was down to his emerald green boxers and then removed her boots and slid into bed beside her.

Hermione rolled over so her legs were draped across him and her skirt was up around her waist. The sight of her like that made him go hard. Her eyes opened and she looked at him in surprise, then at their bodies and smiled.

"Looks like you couldn't resist me after all." She said and climbed the rest of the way on top of him. Hermione was straddling him making him even more excited. Then she leaned down and connected their lips. As their tongues entwined their hands started to wander. Draco's found the back of her bustier and began untying until it was completely undone. He stripped the top off of her so she was clad in just her bra. She moaned into his mouth as his hands found her breasts over the thin the fabric. He then felt her hands start to move toward his boxers. She went under his boxers and grabbed his length, caressing and massaging it. Draco removed one hand from her breasts and unhooked her bra feeling it go limp. With one swift movement that was removed to and he felt her erect nipples rubbing against his chest. He then focused his attention on her skirt and slid that down so it wasn't an issue any more.

They were left clad in just boxers and panties for a while until Hermione slid his boxers off of him and removed her mouth from his. Kissing and biting her way down his chest she reached his length and took him in her mouth. As she licked and sucked Draco could feel himself reaching his climax so he pulled her head away, rolled her over and climbed on top. He reconnected their lips and then moved one of his hands to make circles over her sensitive spot through her panties. As she grinded herself against his hand he could feel her wetness through her panties. Then he pushed her panties down and added them to the pile of clothes on the floor. He slipped a finger inside of her and heard her moan. Adding another finger he increased his pace and she started to kiss him more hungrily. Finally he added a third finger as she started to ride his hand. When he felt her start to tighten he removed his fingers and slid into her.

Hermione met each of his thrusts with her hips and together they climaxed. When she lay back with him on top of her she began to cry. Draco not knowing what to do just lay there and stared. Finally when she began to sob he realized he had to say something.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"No-no-thing."

"Then why are you crying?"

"That was my first."

"You were a virgin?"

"No."

"Then I don't get it."

"My first - my first - orgasm." She finally got out and then began to sob again. But Draco just stared at her in shock not saying anything.

AN: well i hope you liked it. oh and someone pointed out that Blaise's last name is Zabini not Zambini - thanks to the both of you. i used that in my other story too and no one said anything lol. well here are the responses:

XXXpinkkitty5467( ): thanks for taking the time to read and review - seeing as there's nothing bad about "I love it continue" i'm happy. i hoped you liked this chapter and hope to here from you again...

zuvalupa: thanks for your review - i always thought i was brilliant lol just kidding. but i am glad you like it so much. and thanks for pointing out Blaise's last name...i really didn't notice lol. i thought it was Zambini - arent i smart? well i hope to here your oponion on this chapter

theophania: thanks for the encouragement. you thought it was a good length? okay well thats good. im not really sure how long to make chapters. some people make them really long and others are really short. i love 'mione - i think shes the best girl in harry potter, i always liked her better than ginny lol. well i hope you keep reading

Vortex12990: thanks for the feedback - it always helps to know people like your writing. as you can see i did add more and i hope you like it...

KMC( ): thanks for your oponion - i really appreciate you taking the time to review. oh and a special thanks because you pointed out my mistake on Blaise's last name lol. i will probably go back and change that - eventually but for now i can correct it in the future. i didnt know my idea was so creative. and its not exactly a blaise/hermione pairing or draco/hermione right away but its kinda just like shes a slut and going from guy to guy. shes going to end up with draco everntually cuz theyre so cute together but not right away. well i hope to hear from you again

big( ): thanks for saying i have a good story and taking the time to review. im not sure where this story is going but im glad you think its good so far. hope you keep reading and reviewing...

andii( ): you shouldnt get a special thanks cuz you review everything lol jk. thank you thank you thank you. hehehe. well this is going to be an interesting story...dont you think. well thanks for reviewing...again... hope you like it

Nora x 13: yes my stories are sooo based on personal experience lol. im just going from what ive read and i make it all up in my head. arent i perverted. i told you a lot more people read rated r stories lol. i got so many reviews. i think i got like 10 - for one chapter. yay i was happy. i went on the rides too oh arent i so special lol. but it was funny cuz laura and beth were all screaming and i was just laughing. and the last one we went on laura was more effected then i was she kept complaining how she thought she was gonna throw up. well thanks again for reviewing another one of my stories and i hope you like it

Select Another: thanks for reviewing - i appreciate you taking the time to do it. as for hermione being a little too dramatic...well...im not sure what i was going for. i mean i would be upset if my two best friends didnt even recgonize me. but then again i needed her to be like that so it would work. i hope to hear from you again

AN: omg look at all the responses - sorry im just really excited i havent gotten this much positive feedback for my other stories. well i hope you all liked this chapter - will someone please tell me if you think its too graphic or if its alright or even if the "sex" scenes are any good because im still a virgin so therefore i have never had sex. i havent done half the things i make the characters do lol. im going from what ive read and what ive heard. oh and if anyone thinks i need a beta reader thing and want to volunteer - step right up. just tell me in a review or email or whatever. oh and if anyone is interested in giving my oponions on my other stories i would love you forever. one of them "Life Takes a Turn" im not sure if i should change the rating to r or not cuz its going to have quite a few sex scenes...oh and if anyone wants me to read any of their stories or has any recommendations please tell me and yea...well thats about it...review please


	3. A Day for Surprises

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Victoria and any other new characters I chose to add along the way - I think you all know that by now

:: October 7, 2004 ::

AN: so sorry for the wait but here's the thing **IMPORTANT MESSAGE PLEASE READ **well alright the reason i haven't updated recently and the reason updates might not be as reguraly (that's not the right spelling but i don't know) as i'd like: as ... experienced as i may seem as you read this story you're being fooled. i'm really not that sexually knowledgable (wrong too). and seeing as i still live at home with my parents and younger brother...well let's just say if they were to by chance look at the computer screen while i had the word document up...well alright i'm going to put it a different way. i don't think they would take it too well that their little girl is growing up and that i have the knowledge that i do. plus my brother would tease me forever. so therefore updates might not come often - though i am home alone a lot which is when i will most likely be writing this story and such. oh and i hope to write a few more chapters this weekend - i'm going to nadik for my lovely brothers soccer tornument and my mom said she'd bring her pc so i can work on stuff. but the thing is i'm only going to be able to type them in microsoft word then i'll update them when i get back on monday or possibly even tuesday sometime. and seeing as i have two other stories and am trying to start another one for the dracolov contest...we'll see. and if anyone has any comments, criticism, thoughts, anything on my...writing style, sex scenes, character depiction, whatever **PLEASE LET ME KNOW **oh and if you think i'm too graphic or swear too much tell me that too. well i think that's it...

_Hermione met each of his thrusts with her hips and together they climaxed. When she lay back with him on top of her she began to cry. Draco not knowing what to do just lay there and stared. Finally when she began to sob he realized he had to say something._

"_What's wrong?" he asked._

"_No-no-thing."_

"_Then why are you crying?"_

"_That was my first."_

"_You were a virgin?"  
_

"_No."_

"_Then I don't get it."_

"_My first...my " She finally got out and then began to sob again. But Draco just stared at her in shock not saying anything._

Chapter 3 – A Day for Surprises

The next morning Blaise awoke to the slamming a door coming from the common room. Rolling out of bed he made his way down to see what was going on. Hermione was pacing around the common room clad in her clothes from the night before.

"Very nice, Granger." Blaise purred, eyeing her up and down.

"You like what you see?" she said back as she sauntered over to him with her hips swaying hypnotically from side to side. As she closed the space between the two of them she lifted one hand and brushed her hair back over her shoulder. Soon as she was close enough Blaise wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body up against his.

"Good morning." He whispered before leaning down to connect their lips only to have Hermione turn her head away.

"Not now, we have classes remember?" she spat while removing herself from his embrace.

"You don't have to make excuses, Granger. I know you want me." He replied as he walked toward her, each step forward only to be met with one of hers back. Until finally he had her pinned up against one end of the Slytherin couch. "Now, where were we?" he said softly before again trying to connect their lips, this time Hermione gave in, thinking maybe a little distraction would be good. Lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist Blaise went around to the front of the couch and lay her down only to climb on top of her. He began tugging at her skirt, trying to pull it down from her waist. As soon as it started to slide and Hermione could feel his erection poking at her she broke the kiss and took his hands in her own.

"Not now, we don't have time. I need to shower before classes." She said trying to move out from under him.

"Well if you just use a cleaning spell then we'll have time." He argued before once again resuming to tug at her skirt.

"**Not now**." Hermione shot back forcefully before pushing him off her and getting up from the couch.

"You can't just leave me like _this_." He protested gesturing to the bulge in his pants.

"Satisfy **your**-**self**!" She cried putting emphasis on the last word as stomped towards the stairs to her room.

"What the fuck has gotten into you?" Blaise exclaimed followed her like a dog trying to wrap his arms around her again.

"It's **none **of your damn business!" Hermione yelled back before stomping up the stairs and slamming her door.

She was in such rage as she trudged around her room and then finally into the bathroom. Removing her clothes she climbed into the shower and washed herself. Climbing out and drying off with a towel she went back into her room and began picking out clothes for the day. Not feeling very much like herself she grabbed an outfit that had been a present from her parents a few months before. She dressed in an olive green colored tank top, a cream loosely knitted sweater then pulled on a pair of beige corduroy pants. Slipping into classic white sneakers and grabbing her textbooks she made her way down the stairs to the common room.

Looking around she found that Blaise was no where to be seen, but as she walked by the Slytherin couch an arm reached out and wrapped around her waist pulling her down. She protested as he climbed on top of her and pinned both her hands over her head with one of his.

"Why are you doing this?" she whimpered.

"Not so confidant now are we?" he replied before beginning to ravish her mouth with his. Rage got the best of him and he began to kiss her harder making her lips bruise. As he tried to pry open her mouth she wouldn't let him so he bit her bottom lip making her mouth fly open in a cry of pain giving him full access. Plunging in his tongue he explored every crevice of her mouth. Finally getting tired of that his free hand found his way to the hem of her shirt and began to crawl up (under both of her shirts). As he was doing this Hermione was protesting now more than ever, his hand kept getting closer to her bra and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

As if someone heard her cries of help and knock sounded on the portrait door. Blaise ignored the distraction and kept harassing her. But the person wouldn't go away that easily, the knocking persisted and finally Blaise pulled himself off of her.

"This better be good." He muttered as he made his way over to the entrance. Swinging open the door revealed Draco with fist in mid air as if he was ready to knock again. When he saw the door was open he lowered his arm and pushed past Blaise into the common room.

"Was I interrupting something?" Draco asked as he saw the state of the Slytherin couch, the blanket that once lied neat on the back was ruffled and hanging on barely as it was going to drop to the cushions.

"What?" Blaise replied but then saw where Draco's gaze was and his face filled with rage.

"What the hell's wrong with you?"

"She left." Blaise muttered to himself but Draco heard him.

"Who left?"

"What?" Blaise questioned but then it was if he jerked back to reality and added, "Oh, no one."

"Riiight, I believe you."

"So what brings you here?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Just came to find out why the hell you blew me off last night."

"When?"

"We were supposed to go to 'Up or On the Rocks', but I came by and you weren't even here."

"Oh that, well something came up."

"You could've told me."

"I thought you would've gone anyways."

"Well I did."

"By yourself? Or did you bring one of your hoes along?"

Draco didn't respond right away because he saw Hermione sitting on the steps to her room eyeing him.

"What the fuck? It was a simple question."

"Oh, yea, right. I went alone." He said rushed. "Well how about we go down to breakfast, I'm starving."

"Sure, I just have to change real quick." Blaise sprinted up the stairs to his room and locked the door behind him. Once he was gone Draco walked over to the Slytherin couch and sat down.

"Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to actually say something?" he asked finally, when there was no response he turned around and looked behind the couch, up the stairs to Hermione's room, she wasn't there. "Where the fuck did she go? She was just there a minute ago." But Draco didn't have much more time to ponder because Blaise came back down the stairs, changed and ready to go.

"Get the fuck off my couch." He snapped when he saw Draco.

"Fuck you." Draco shot back before indeed getting up from the couch and walking out of the common room with Blaise following. The two made their way down to the Great Hall and went over to sit at the Slytherin table.

Draco felt a pair of eyes on him all through breakfast and he finally caught Hermione staring at him. When their gaze connected she looked away and blushed. He chuckled to himself at her actions. Continuing to eat his breakfast he followed the rest of the student body out of the hall when the bell rang. Making his way to Transfiguration he was pulled into a closet.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." He said to her.

"Ohhh, Drakie, I've missed you sooo much." The voice replied.

"Pansy?!"

"Who else would it be Drakie? Are you...are you...cheating on me?" she sobbed hysterically.

"We're NOT going out!"

"Yes we are."

"You're NOT my girlfriend!"

"But...but..."

"Leave me the hell alone and go bother someone else! I never want to touch you back..." she cooed as he turned to exit the closet.

"I have much better things to do with my time." Was all he said before he walked out and slammed the door leaving a sobbing Pansy alone in a closet.

Finishing the walk to the Transfiguration classroom he walked in and took the only empty seat, it happened to be next to a very hott Ravenclaw. As he sat next to her she batted her eyelashes at him and flashed him a smile.

"Hey, Draco." She said as she brushed her hand against his leg.

"Victoria." Was all he offered as a greeting but that didn't seem to discourage her. She kept moving her hand closer and closer to his package until she reached it.

"Does that feel good?" she whispered as she began to massage and stroke it over his pants, tracing patterns up and down.

"Yes," he began and she looked at him eagerly, "but I think we should continue this another time." He finished as he removed her hand and placed it in her own lap.

"But..." Victoria protested.

"Class is starting." He cut her off. She sank back in her seat and pouted.

All through class Victoria sat there like that only taking an occasional note or two. This was new for her, she had never been denied like this before. But Draco didn't seem to give a damn about her.

As the bell rang signally the end of class and everyone got up he leaned over and whispered to her, "Tonight, Astronomy Tower at nine, don't be late." And then gathered his books and left the room without a second glance back.

AN: wasn't that a twisted chapter? well i promise it will all work out. i do have a couple twists and a lot of drama up my sleve so if you're one of those people who love hermione and draco to be all together and love struck right away then you might not want to read my story...they will be together...but not officially or all in love.

theophania: thanks for taking the time to review - i really appreciate it. as for draco speechless...well it's not something you see every day lol. it's good to know you're curious...it will help me be motivated to write more knowing that someone's waiting to read it. well i hope you like this chapter and if you have any comments or anything i'd love to hear from you again

fantasy-princess09: yay - a new reviewer! well i'm glad you like so far and i hope i write up to your expectations. nice to know you think my sex scenes are well written and such - are they too graphic do you think? or are they fine just the way they are? i'm not really sure. well i hope the future chapters will be enjoyable

foxyclearpatra( ): another new reviewer - yay! i feel special. i cant believe you never...experienced draco and hermione this way. you've really been missing out. if you like it - i have a few stories that i can recommend to you - just ask. well i hope you keep reading - thanks for the input

written: slutty? am i supposed to be offended? i've heard that word so many times, i've been called a slut actually. i'm totally not offended. and you posed some very interesting questions that i still need to answer. why did hermione faint? well as it said the firewhiskey is strong strong alcohol and if mixed with dancing and being that close to people i think that would do it. maybe faint wasn't a good word...more passed out or something like that. and why did she turn slutty? hmmm...well that one i cant tell you juts yet - so sorry - but you'll just have to read to find out. i've gotten reviews saying that they like my story but no one has ever told me that they like my writing...you were the first. i was so...happy. i mean i don't think my writing's that great but it's still nice to know that it's not horrible. thank you so so much! well i hope you continue reading and reviewing...

zuvalupa: thanks for the optimistic review - it's nice to hear good things. so you don't think i'm overdoing the sex scenes and all that? i know its detailed as you said but is it too detailed? and as for the ending...well i just thought it was a good place to stop and that part all fits into the plot...you'll see. well i hope you like this chapter and review again if you like

Alenor: is "umm, ok" good or bad? you said to update but when i read that i thought maybe you didnt like it or a specific part or something. please let me know what you think, about any of it if you dont like it. if you think its good well then all the better. i hope you like this chapter and i hope to hear from you again

Nora x 13: i AM NOT perverted! i am offended by that statement...okay not really and i know i'm perverted but still - shhh people arent supposed to know lol. i really dont know how i manage all three stories but i just do and i want to start another one for this challenge i got a review for and it sounds difficult but i wanna see if i can do it. well like always thanks for reading and reviewing - you're the best

Select Another: hello again. well i know the ending was odd but it does fit in the plot. because if you read closely at the sex scene between her and blaise it says that she pulled away right after he released and it never said anything about her being pleased or every having an orgasm. im tricky arent i lol. well as for why she turned slutty i cant tell you just yet - so sorry - i would but it would ruin it. it will be revealed soon though so stay tuned to find out...jeez i sound like a tv commercial lol. well hope you keep reading and reviewing

AN: wow thats a lot of responses. i feel so loved - i never got this much feedback for my other stories. as always i hope you enjoyed it and please tell me what you thought in a review. i know blaise got a little...evil but its all part of...guess what - the plot lol. and as for draco and victoria...hmmm...well you'll just have to wait and see. cuz that too is....part of the plot. you're catching on fast. lol. well people have been asking why hermione turned slutty but i cant tell you just yet so wait to find out. and if you have any recommendations for stories or would like me to read yours just leave it in a review. hmmm what else...well hold on - my phone is ringing. it was dan - i had called him earlier about a question on the science homework...anyways did you know hockey starts already?! isnt that madness - its not even winter yet. and basketball starts too jeez. well you dont need to listen to me ramble on but one more thing i have to get out - i signed up to be a peer tutor cuz i wanted to and then today i got called to guidance like every other person at the beginning of the year and she asked what sports and extra stuff i was doing and i mentioned i signed up to be a tutor. well turns out she had someone who needed help in math and she asked if i could do it and im like sure and shes like well im not sure cuz i kinda wanted to put him with another guy cuz hes a senior and im like whoaaa hold on - of course i didnt say that but in my mind im thinking how the hell does she think i can tutor a SENIOR i mean dont they take different courses then me? i didnt get it but she said she was going to try to find someone else for him and then find people that i could help - people as in plural. she said maybe 2 but she doesnt want to overload me. and did you know the latebus drops people off at their houses since theres not many people on it? wow i never knew that. well im going now cuz youre probably fed up with me and i think i typed a longer authors note than my chapter...maybe...not quite. anyways please review and tell me what you think...till next time


	4. Seperate Partners

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any new characters I decide to add

::written October 9 and 14, 2004::

::posted October 14, 2004::

AN: hello and welcome to another edition of my lovely story The Temptress. And for all you who thought Hermione and Draco make a good couple don't worry they'll be back together shortly. I just need to make them play around a bit. But there will still be sexual content for all those who can't live without it lol. I am writing this chapter from my mom's laptop in the hotel room. Shows how devoted I am to my readers. But I obviously am not going to post till I get back so when you're reading this...yay I'm back from a lovely weekend of soccer. Ick. Anyways...enjoy...

**NOTE - PLEASE READ!!!: I have an idea for another rated r story and I was wondering if you could tell me what you think of it. Alright here's my idea: since everyone seems to agree that Hermione and Draco make a sexy couple I was going to write a story...well more of a combination of one shot fics where each chapter is a different scene and circumstance and all that. I will take ideas for scenes and all that too like if you have a specific one you'd like me to write I'll try it (for this story too if you want any specific thing to happen or sex in a certain place - tell me). It's just an idea I had playing around since everyone seems to be interested in the sexual couple of Hermione and Draco. If you think it's a bad idea let me know too. But I'd like some feedback. Oh and I hope when I do start my dracolov contest fic that you all will read it – I think it's also going to be rated r. And if and when I do post more fics I hope you'll check out those as well. That's all for now...**

As the bell rang signally the end of class and everyone got up Draco leaned over and whispered to Victoria, "Tonight, Astronomy Tower at nine, don't be late." And then gathered his books and left the room without a second glance back.

Chapter 4 – Seperate Partners

Hermione was furious as she walked to her Charms classroom for second period. As she slammed her books down on the table next to Harry and Ron they both shared a look.

"'Mione, is there something wrong?" Harry finally asked.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. My life is great." Was her response.

"That's good then." Ron said and turned back to the muffin he had stolen from breakfast.

"'Mione you're obviously not telling the truth. Ron may not see it but I do. Why don't you tell me what's bothering you?"

"Why should I?!"

"Because you need someone to talk to and I care about you."

"I have an idea." She shot suddenly perking up.

"Okay...what is it?"

"How about you come back to the Head dorms with me after dinner and we can talk all you want."

"This isn't to talk about me, it's you I'm worried about."

"Well whatever you want."

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You're having mood swings."

"I SAID I was fine. What's with the third degree all of a sudden?"

"Exactly what I meant." Harry said under his breath, then louder, "Nothing, I'm just worried about you."

"Well," she began seductively as she leaned over and whispered in his ear while one hand found the inside of his thigh, "I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself."

"Wha-whatever you say." Harry finally responded as his voice caught in his throat.

"So, after dinner, you'll come back with me to the dorms?"

"To talk."

"Are you sure about that?" she asked as her hand began to wander farther and farther up towards the bulge in his pants. "I'm not sure that's what your body wants you to do." Harry's only response was a gulp and to squirm a little in his seat. "You sure you only want to...talk?" the last word was said as her hand reached the bulge and massaged.

"Wha-wha-yes."

"So we'll do what I want?" she removed her hand until he answered.

"Yes." He said quickly yearning for more contact.

"Good boy." She whispered huskily and her hand again found his package. "There's more where that came from." She added and then removed her hand and picked up her quill, preparing to take notes.

Harry was trying to figure out what changed Hermione, he looked over at Ron to see if he had noticed any of the events that had just occurred but was relieved to find Ron occupied with his muffin.

Professor Flitwick entered the classroom and proceeded to write notes on the board.

"Today we're going to begin a new charm. It's called the 'Quieres' charm. Has anyone ever heard of it?" the class was in shock when Hermione's hand didn't go up in the air but Professor Flitwick actually fainted. One of the students revived him and he asked his question again. Hermione's hand still didn't go up. "Miss Granger?"

"Yes Professor?"

"Would you like to tell the class about the charm?"

"Why are you asking me Professor?"

"Miss Granger, I think the answer to that question is obvious."

"I...I don't know the answer." She said softly.

"What did you say Miss Granger, you spoke too softly I couldn't hear you." But that was it for Hermione, she couldn't take it. Getting up from her seat she raced out of the classroom and into the hall.

"Would someone like to go check on her and see what's wrong?" the Professor asked the class.

"I'll go." Harry volunteered and rose from his seat, exiting the class. Not seeing Hermione anywhere he decided to see if she went to the girls' bathroom. He didn't find her in the closet one or the next, he then realized that she would've wanted to be alone. Making his way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom he knew he would find her there. As he walked in Myrtle came up to him about to yell but when she saw who it was she stopped.

"Hey Harry. Come to visit me?" she cooed.

"Actually Myrtle, I was looking for Hermione. Have you seen her?"

"_That's _little Miss Hermione Granger?" Myrtle spat as she pointed to an open stall where someone was crying. Harry cautiously walked over and peaked in, sure enough it was Hermione.

"Yes Myrtle, that's her."

"My, my, she has changed."

"Yes she has. Can you give us some time alone?"

"Fine!" she exclaimed before going into the next stall and into the toilet.

"'Mione?" Harry asked cautiously as he walked closer to the stall she was in.

Lifting her head she replied, "Harry? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were okay, you ran out of Flitwick's class in a hurry. Is anything bothering you?"

"Harry, I thought we already had this...discussion. We decided that you'd come up to my dorm tonight to...talk about it."

"I don't think you had talking in mind though."

"Neither did you."

"'Mione, don't try to change the subject. Something's bothering you or you've changed somehow, all I want to know is why?"

"Are you saying that you don't like me anymore?"

"I never said that. I was just wondering, why the sudden change."

"Can't a girl change?"

"You've never been like other girls."

"Thanks, Harry. Real nice to know what you finally think of me."

"What did I say?"

"You don't even think of my as a girl, do you?"

"Well I've always seen you as more the best friend type girl."

"That's nice. So when I was coming on to you in Charms, what were you doing? Pretending I was another girl?"

"No, I said I've always seen you as more the best friend type of girl. My mind can change too can't it?"

"What are you saying?"

"I like the new changes, I just want to know why."

"Don't ask questions." Hermione said as she sauntered toward Harry. "Just relax." She got a little closer. "And let your desire take over." She stood on her toes and connected their lips, wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him closer to her and pried open his mouth with her tongue. After she explored every crevice of his mouth she finally felt him react, his tongue started to massage her own and it became a battle for dominance. His arms snaked around her waist and pressed her body up against his so she could feel his excitement.

"Ewww. Is that why you wanted to be alone?" Myrtle shrieked as she saw the friends in their embrace. They separated and Harry looked at the floor while Hermione held her gaze level with Myrtle's.

"We were just getting back to class, third period is about to start." Hermione said before pulling Harry out of the bathroom and down the hall. Just as Harry was about to open the door to the classroom Hermione stopped him. "Why should we go in already, why don't we have a little more...fun." She whispered before leaning against the opposite wall and beckoning him toward her. He followed her lead and pinned her up against the wall to resume what Myrtle had interrupted.

Just as Harry's hand was beginning to venture up her shirt the bell rang and the classroom door burst open, revealing the lovers.

"Harry! 'Mione!" Ron exclaimed. "What are you two DOING?!" they again separated and looked at the crowd that was beginning to form.

"What did it look like we were doing? What are you all staring at? Haven't you ever seen two people make out before? Get on with your lives. Go. Now." They all scampered in different directions except for Ron and Draco. Ron still stood mouth agape but Draco on the other hand had something to say about it.

"Didn't know you had it in you Potter." He shot.

"What's that supposed to mean Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Never thought you would actually become a man like the rest of us. You finally kissed Granger, let me guess, she threw herself at you. She seems to be doing a lot of that lately." He scowled before walking down the hall leaving the Golden Trio to sort things out.

"I have to get my books." Hermione said and disappeared into the classroom.

"What the hell was that all about?!" Ron yelled as soon as she was gone. "You knew how much I liked her and you went and molested her for the whole school to see!"

"Ron, like Malfoy said, she came on to me."

"You think that I'm going to believe Malfoy. And do you really think that Hermione would ever throw herself at a guy. She's not that type of girl. So I don't know what you did to her to get her to act like that but let me tell you, I'll find out and you WILL pay."

Hermione had heard Harry and Ron's conversation and didn't know what to do, she never meant to ruin their friendship. It left her too depressed to go through the rest of her classes so she made her way to the Heads' Dorms and sprawled across her bed. Eventually she fell into a deep sleep.

Harry, after his conversation with Ron decided to lie low for a while so he went back to the Gryffindor Common Room and locked himself in the dormitory.

Neither Hermione nor Harry attended the rest of classes, which made the rumors spread even faster. Soon the whole school knew of what had happened and then some. Dinner came and went and still neither of the two in question showed themselves in public.

Finally it was almost nine and Draco decided to go meet Victoria in the Astronomy Tower as he told her. Making his way there he didn't come across anyone but Blaise, who was apparently looking for Hermione, Head business he said. After a few minutes he arrived at the tower. Victoria wasn't there yet so he decided to wait a few minutes then leave if she didn't show up. Transfiguring a ripped piece of fabric, which he figured was from past encounters, he made a chair and sat down. Draco was too wrapped up in thinking that he didn't even notice Victoria coming into the room until her arms wrapped around his neck from behind.

"Waiting for someone?" she whispered as she lightly nibbled on his earlobe.

"You kept me waiting." He replied without even turning around.

"Well I wanted to look...nice." She said as she walked around the chair and settled herself on his lap.

"What's the special occasion?" he teased as her wrapped his arms around her waist, eyeing her up and down. She was clad in a black see-through tank top with no bra underneath and a gray short mini skirt, which rode up extremely high as she was straddling him revealing her black crotch-less panties.

"Pleasing you." She answered.

"Oh really?"

"Yes." Was all she said before pressing her lips against his and prying his mouth open with her tongue.

Their tongues entwined and massaged each other as Victoria's hands ran all over Draco's body. Finally she rested them at his package and began to stroke him. As she felt him getting hard she removed her hands and found his belt buckle, undoing that she then undid the button on his pants and slid them down to his knees. Then focusing her attention on the bulge poking up from his boxers she slipped those off too revealing his member. She disconnected their mouths and shimmied her way down his body until she was kneeling on the floor between his legs. Her eyes flittered up to make contact with his before attaching her mouth to his length. By licking and sucking on it she made him even harder. Finally Draco couldn't take it anymore so he pulled her mouth away and guided her back up to his lap.

"My, my impatient aren't we." She teased as she let him brush up against her entrance. "How bad do you want me?" when he didn't reply she stopped and looked up at him. He winked at her before grabbing her ass and pushing her against him so he slid into her. She moaned his name as she rode him. He was running his hands all over her body, squeezing here, and caressing there making her moan even louder. She was positioning herself so when she pressed against him he would hit all her hot spots making her even more aroused. Finally he felt her tighten around him and she climaxed. When she didn't feel him climax with her she continued to ride him while stroking what wasn't inside her. Pretty soon he came and they both lay there before Draco pulled her off of him and got up. He pulled his boxers and pants back up and then turned to Victoria.

"Leaving so soon?" she asked.

"It's almost curfew, wouldn't want to get caught would we?"

"Since when has Draco Malfoy ever worried about curfew?"

"You say that like you know everything about me."

"Everything that matters."

"Which would be?"

"What pleases you."

"Are you sure about that?"

"That was satisfying sex for you wasn't it." she trailed as she sauntered closer to him, swaying her hips.

"Now that, will remain a mystery." He told her before turning around and walking out of the tower back to his dorms.

AN: well I finished it at my house – when I got home from my lovely weekend...kinda. I had some things to do – lots of homework and all that. I'm gonna be a tutor! Aren't you proud of me? You should be. And omg I was at the library today and these guys came in and omg it was just funny. One is like "I love you" and obviously I just gave him this look and he said it again and his friend goes "That's not the line you use" and so the first kid is like "Do you wanna come back to my place my parents aren't home?" and when I gave him a weird look he's like "No I'm serious" and his friend goes "Dude can't you see she doesn't like you, she wants me, right?" and I'm like "Yea sure." Lovely story wasn't that. Guys these days...jk. I love them! But still they can be odd. Well that was all off topic - back to story stuff: sorry that they're not together. I really don't like the current couples either – they don't create the same spice. But don't worry they will be back together shortly. Well anyways... hope you liked it (wasn't one my best chapters but it was necessary)

Alenor: well thanks for clearing that up and reviewing again. This chapter might've been a little odd to but it will get better. Hopefully you liked it and I'd love to hear from you again. I will try and update sooner but as I always say – I have other stories too – you can read some of those if you like and I'd love to hear what you think about my idea I stated at the top – till next time...

Written: yay – you really like my writing. I'm thrilled. Anyways the plot is going to get...interesting lol. I'm not really sure where exactly it's going but I have a weird mind. Hope you keep up and I'd love to hear from you again

andii( ): well Victoria is just a stand in girl who happens to be a slut and throws herself at Draco but still...lol she's not a major part in the story but kinda. I don't like her much either but she's gotta be there. I always have screwups cuz im me lol. Well hope you liked this one...

zuvalupa: it's nice to know you liked and I will give you more as soon as I get the chance lol. Well it's great to know you think the sex stuff is good and not too bad...I have kinda read worse to but just to be sure. Well I hope you review again – always love hearing from you

KC( ): well obviously you like my story – you didn't say anything bad. I hope you keep reading and I hope your opinion doesn't change either. Well I'd love to hear from you again...

Theophania: I tricked you didn't I – harry was all bugging Hermione about how she changed but she didn't tell him lol. It will come out soon though – sorry to keep you waiting. Anyways Victoria is just a slut and she's just one of Draco's play toys and all that. And she'll be out soon...kinda. She doesn't play a major part but just a tiny one. well I hope you liked and keep reading and reviewing

**IMPORTANT: I would love you all if you would tell me what you think of my idea for a new story. I already have some ideas in mind if people like it and I'd take suggestions also. I put the same notice in my other stories and no one commented so I'm giving you an extra reminder. PLEASE! Well...thanks if you do...**

AN: As always I take recommendations or I will read anyone's story if you'd like me to. Just let me know. Thanks for reading! Review please...


	5. Getting Kinky

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any characters I chose to invent along the way

::October 24th, 2004::

AN: well sorry to keep you waiting...i do have a life. lol. jk - i do have other stories and things to do. as i always say. hopefully soon i'll be starting up a few more. well i got a few new reviewers last chapter - yay. that put my in a good mood. well i won't make you wait any longer...

_Neither Hermione nor Harry attended the rest of classes, which made the rumors spread even faster. Soon the whole school knew of what had happened and then some. Dinner came and went and still neither of the two in question showed themselves in public._

"_That was satisfying sex for you wasn't it." Victoria trailed as she sauntered closer to him, swaying her hips._

"_Now that, will remain a mystery." Draco told her before turning around and walking out of the tower back to his dorms._

Chapter 5 – Getting Kinky

Hermione had cried herself to sleep eventually and was awoken to someone pounding on her door. She walked over and opened it, standing there was Blaise. As he pushed by her he grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to the bed with him.

"Blaise, I don't have time for this. Harry's coming over soon." Hermione protested as she tried to remove her wrist from his grasp.

"I don't think Potter will be coming anytime soon."

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing, but I think he's a little too embarrassed about this morning. He didn't come to classes for the rest of the day. There were some pretty nasty rumors going around about what the two of you were doing."

"I haven't seen Harry since Charms."

"And you won't see him tonight so why not do something with me instead." Blaise suggested as he pushed her back on the bed and climbed on top of her.

"I don't think I'm up for this right now."

"That's what foreplay's for." He said before leaning down and connecting his lips to her neck. He playfully nibbled and sucked the skin there as he heard her breath get ragged. "Already getting in the mood, not too hard was it." Blaise began to move his lips farther down until they reached the collar of her tank top. "Now this, has to go." He moved to lift it up over her head but Hermione stopped him.

"Why don't we continue this in your room?" she cooed. "These colors don't make me feel...sexy enough." Blaise laughed.

"Whatever it takes to get you there." He replied as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her through the bathroom into his adjourning room.

"That's better." Hermione whispered as he laid her out on his bed and began to climb on top of her. "But not good enough." She added, stopping him. "Let's try something...different." She licked her lips and looked up at him.

"What did you have in mind?" he cocked an eyebrow and looked down at her.

"Well, you just relax and let me do all the work." She moved so that Blaise was under her sprawled out on the bed.

"Guess you're in the mood now." He said cockily.

"You bet I am. But I want to make sure I give you _full _pleasure." She replied. Removing Blaise's shirt she ripped it into five pieces.

"Hey," he began to protest but she ran her smooth hands over his chest and he soon quieted down. Taking the pieces she tied his arms and legs to the bedposts then used the last one to blindfold him. "I'm not sure I like this, I can't see you."

"That's what makes it all the more _thrilling_." She pulled his pants down and noticed the way he was already excited. Climbing on top of him her lips found his for a mere second then pulled away, she trailed kissed down his jaw, neck and eventually all the way down his chest until she reached the to waistband of his boxers. Teasingly she ran her fingers lightly along the elastic as she felt him grow harder. Finally she pulled them down and began running her hands along the inside of his thighs.

"Grraaanger." He moaned arching his back. But she didn't respond, just continued getting closer to his member. Finally she attached her mouth to his length and began pleasuring him to further erection. As soon as she felt him about to release she removed her mouth and climbed off him. He whimpered at the loss of contact and began to move his head around trying to figure out where she went.

"**Never** try to seduce me." She said forcefully as she ran her fingers lightly along his chest. He moaned at her touch. "Or _this_ is how you will end up." Her hands found his length and caressed for a moment before dropping him and walking out of the room. Hermione made her way back into her own room and curled up in her bed. After a few minutes she had fallen into a deep sleep.

The next morning Hermione awoke up and felt the sunlight streaming through her windows. Rolling over to look at the clock it read 6:55.

"Shit." She exclaimed as she climbed out of bed and rushed around her room to throw on clothes. After she had donned a white off the shoulder long sleeve top and a black, red, green and white plaid short mini skirt she made her way down to the common room. Sitting on the table there was an owl. As she walked into the room it flew over and perched on her shoulder. Removing the letter from its leg she read it.

--

Dear Miss Granger and Mr. Zabini,

I am deeply sorry that I forgot to inform you of a special privileged the two of you have as Heads. You are welcome to visit Hogsmeade anytime you like as long as it does not interfere with school. I figured the two of you might want to go today before the crowds come in next weekend.

Sincerely, Headmaster Dumbledore

--

"What does he mean weekend?" Hermione muttered to herself as she threw the letter down on the table. But before she had much time to ponder there was a persistent knocking on the door. Striding over she opened the portrait to reveal a smirking Draco Malfoy.

"Hello, Granger." He said as he gave her a once over quite obviously.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" she scowled as she crossed her arms over her chest and stuck a hip out to the side.

"You shouldn't have such attitude with me." He cooed, stepping closer to her. "I was only looking for Blaise."

"He's up in his room," she told him, then under her breath muttered, "Unless he got out."

"What was that last part? I didn't quite catch it?" Draco asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

"I said, unless he went down for breakfast already." She replied sweetly before pushing by him rather quickly making her skirt rise a little in the back.

"I know that's not what you said." He said to her back just before she turned a corner. But he didn't get a response. After waiting a moment he strolled into the common room and up the stairs to Blaise's room. Draco knocked on the door and called, "Open the damn door."

"It's open." He heard a muffled reply from inside. Turning the knob Draco found it gave so he walked in.

"Why the hell do you have all the lights off?" he cursed. Taking his wand out he muttered, "Lumos." He soon regretted it though, "HOLY FUCK! You could've warned me!" Draco exclaimed as he turned back around.

"You could at least help me get out of these things." Blaise whined.

"I am NOT turning back around. That is a sight I don't want to see."

"But I've been trying all night and I can't seem to break free."

"How the hell did you get like that anyways?"

"Granger."

"She did this to you?" he laughed.

"Shut up and untie me." Blaise said without a hint of humor in his voice.

"Fine but I am not looking at _that _again." Draco walked backwards until the felt the bed behind him. He untied Blaise's hands then let him do the rest.

"I never thought Granger was that kinky." Blaise began, "Then she pulled this on me last night and _damn_."

"Don't tell me you were actually turned on by her?"

"And you're saying that you're not?" Blaise inquired as he walked over to Draco, fully clothed.

"It's Granger." Draco muttered as he followed Blaise down the stairs into the common room.

"Who gives a shit, she's hott, and she obviously knows what she's doing. It kind of makes me wonder, how she knows so well..." he trailed off.

Hermione had gone down to the Great Hall to find Harry and Ron sitting at opposite ends of the table. Sighing inwardly she sat with Ginny. Eating a quick breakfast she got up and practically ran to Hogsmeade. As she got into town she walked around for a while until she came across a store that looked good. Making her way inside she saw racks full of the clothes she was into along with rows and rows of shoes. Plus there was a lingerie department too.

One of the sale girls came up to her, "Is there anything I can help you with today, Miss?"

"Actually, yes. I was looking for something new."

"Well I'll be glad to help you find what you're looking for." The girl replied as she whisked Hermione through the racks taking things off here and there for her to try on. In the end she had a pile of clothes, lingerie and shoes for her to try on. Hermione went into the dressing room with everything. In the end she ended up getting only a few new outfits and a couple sexy lingerie pieces. For shoes she had only gotten one new pair. The sale girl rung them up at the register and Hermione paid for her purchase. As she walked outside she checked her watch, it read 1:43.

"Wow," she muttered to herself, "That took longer than I thought." She continued walking around until she passed by a small coffee shop that looked familiar. Realizing she had seen it the other night with Draco she made her way inside. Surveying the crowd she noticed there were only a few guys that looked to be a little less than 20. As she strolled her way over to a table she noticed a guy stand up and begin to walk towards her.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked as he gestured to the chair across from her.

"Not right now." Hermione replied coyly. The guy sat down and looked her over.

"I'm Evan." He offered; she nodded. "Do you have a name?" she laughed a little.

"Of course." Evan paused a minute waiting for her to go on.

"Well what is it?" he asked finally.

"You'll just have to wait and see." She answered as she signaled a waiter over to take her order. "I'll have a small vanilla bean coffee coolatta."

"Anything else?" the waiter asked.

"That's all for now, thanks." he walked away and she turned her attention back to Evan.

"Women of mystery?"

"For now anyways." She winked at him as the waiter came back with her drink. "So why did you come talk to me anyway?" she questioned as she sucked on her straw.

"I thought I recognized you from somewhere." Evan responded as he kept his eyes on the things her mouth was doing with the straw.

"Where?" she cocked her head slightly to one side.

"From a club the other night."

"Really? And why did you want to talk to me?"

"Well I just started a new club and I was wondering if you'd be interested in working there."

"What kind of club?"

"A strip club."

"What position would I have?"

"You'd be one of the dancers, if you accept."

"You think I have enough talent to do that?"

"The way you moved the other night makes me think you've had previous experience."

"There's one thing I can say about you Evan, you know what you're looking for." She smirked at him and continued to sip on her coolatta.

AN: i can't spell coolatta - you know the things from Dunkin Donuts. well anyways i gave you a BIG hint why Hermione has changed but it's definetly not even close to the whole reason so don't go making up your mind yet...

niahannie: yay a new reviewer! well i thank you for being completely honest with me though i do have to ask one thing - i have a plot? lol. i really have no idea where this story is going besides it has a lot of sex/smut and such. if that offends you then im sorry. cuz you made a comment that all the sex scenes confused you. why? i didnt get that. i put a lot of sex in this story because this was going to be my rated r story - like the really bad one. and it seems like people like all the smut. as for what im trying to show my readers...ummm what? am i supposed to have a hidden message? im kinda new at all this so can you help me out with what you meant. and as for spelling and grammar - really really sorry about that. im going through right now and editing all my chapters but im starting with my other stories so it'll be a while before i get to this one. i usually don't have much time to check all that. well i hope you like this chapter and please review again - thanks!

siriuszsecretlover: hopefully you got my reviews by now - i only read the one-shot and the 3 chapter one though so far. im going to save the longer one for when i have more time. but i really like the 2 i read - A LOT! theyre really really good. i mean i dont usually read sirius fics - im a hermione/draco geek but i LOVED your writing! youre such a genius! lol. well im so happy you added me to author alert and youre going to continue reading this! well i cant wait to hear from you again - and you better update soon too lol

marshmallow( ): hehehe marshmellow and creampuff! well thank you for reviewing - i know you werent going to. i didnt even think all of you guys would read this...umm...yea. very interesting wasnt it lol. well i plan to have hermione and draco together soon...well not together but - i cant explain it. i hope you keep reading...though its kinda odd lol

x LoLa 214 x: i cant believe you FINALLY read one of my stories. omg. the world is on fire. love that song. anyways thank you for taking the lovely time to read my story - twice. lol. im glad you finally like something i've written cuz you're more of a friends shipper you weirdo. well review again and tell me what you think

andii( ): yay you commented on my idea - thank you. and yea victoria is probably going to be gone soon anyways. as for you and matt...hmm...i dont know lol. hes one of those complicated guys. evil ones arent they hehehe. well as always thanks for reading

written: there was a hermione/draco part? hmm...what chapter? im guessing you were talking about the fourth - but the last part was draco/victoria...um yea can you review and tell me what you were commenting on? please. well its great to know you like my story...you've reviewed my other one too - yay. i love when that happens lol. well i cant wait to hear from you again...

Alenor: yay - someone else commented on my other story idea too! im happy. lol i know im weird. and that whole thing with the guys and the library lol. as for the question about me having a boyfriend im going to answer that in the end of this chapter in my authors note thing so just hold on. as for harry and ron - they'll most likely be friends again - lol im not even sure what im going with all this. well i hope you liked this one...

chocochanel( ): yay another new reviewer! ::does happy dance:: lol arent you so glad you reviewed my story now - cuz im just insane. well not really but im happy. my story is your favorite? awww i feel special. im gonna cry...well not really but you know what i mean. and as for hermione and harry together - i really dont like that myself so they're not going to do that again but i cant promise hermione and draco actually together anytime soon. i mean theyre going to have a few involving smut but other than that...lol. im guessing thats what you wanted. well hopefully i didnt scare you too much and you'll review again...

fantasy-princess09: hehehe isnt my life wonderful lol. its just so funny sometimes. well anyways thakn you so much for commenting on my new idea - i will have that running shortly - hopefully. and i dont mind the personal question - im going to discuss all that at the end of this authors note so sit tight...hope to hear from you soon

noraaaa( ): lol im handling my stories fine i think. not as well as the people who only have one - those people update like every other day - jeez. im not _that _good. oh yes hermione and draco are just better together. well thanks for reading and reviewing

AN: well thats all my review responses - wow im getting a lot nowadays. some people are coming over from my other stories lol. thats why i started so many. cuz now people will read my other ones too. **well i've been getting some personal questions in my reviews...so let's clear some things up right now.** first off - i don't have a boyfriend currently. and i've mentioned before that im a virgin so can someone please tell me if im discribing these things wrong. as for how old i am...well im not going to tell you all just yet. i think it'll change your oponions of me. so shh all you reviewers out there (nora, andii, laura, beth...) who know me dont say anything please. i'll probably reveal it at the end of my story though i do want to see what people think so can you guess my age in your review please - maybe if all of you are close then i'll tell you in the next chapter. and as always i take recommendations or if you want me to read your story just tell me. till next time...


	6. Occupations Uncovered

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot I have created – however pathetic it is – and any characters I choose to add.

: July 18, 2005 :

AN: I know, I know – I'm a horrible person. I really am. I haven't updated since…November was it? I can't even begin to apologize – I don't want to make excuses because they'll just take up time and space. But I am sorry – and I want you to know that – so much was going on and then I couldn't get into the writing mood. Then when I did finally start the chapter it deleted itself on me so I lost it and had to start over - of course it's not as good the second time. Then when I did finally finish it my internet went down. So yes – as you can see my computer hates me. But aside from that fact – I tried to make it a little longer this time and another update should be coming soon…hopefully.

If you read my other stories – any of them – and you're wondering why I didn't update those…well there's a few reasons. One being I have no idea where some of them are going – no idea what to write next. And two being this one had more reviewers and interest. But I will update those soon – I hope

well I won't keep you waiting any longer…a recap and then the chapter…

_"Well I just started a new club and I was wondering if you'd be interested in working there." (Evan)_

_"What kind of club?" (Hermione)_

_"A strip club."_

_"What position would I have?"_

_"You'd be one of the dancers, if you accept."_

_"You think I have enough talent to do that?"_

_"The way you moved the other night makes me think you've had previous experience."_

_"There's one thing I can say about you Evan, you know what you're looking for." She smirked at him and continued to sip on her coolatta._

Chapter 6 – Occupation Uncovered

A few weeks later…

"Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Blaise called up to Draco from the Slytherin common room.

"I'm coming!" he shouted back just as he appeared at the top of the stairs and walked down to join his friend.

"Finally, you're as bad as a girl."

"Choosing to ignore that comment. You never did tell me where we were going anyways."

"I told you it's a surprise, you have to wait and find out. Now let's go before we're late."

They walked out of the Slytherin common room, Blaise in the lead. They continued from the dungeons, up the staircases and to the statue of the witch. Blaise said the password and it moved aside.

"Obviously we're going to into Hogsmeade, but where?" Draco persisted.

"Just shut the hell up, you'll see when we get there," Blaise answered with a smirk. After that neither of them said anything until they reached a small lamppost with a rickety old sign hanging off of it. Blaise tapped each letter on the sign, starting with the last.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting us in."

As he hit the first letter, the last letter that was necessary, a door appeared in the wall behind the post. The two of them walked over to it and entered. There was a long hallway that was dimly lit and another door at the end of it. Blaise knocked on it and a bulky man opened it.

"Password?"

"Hells devils."

"Do you have the money?" Blaise handed him a few galleons and they were allowed to pass. "Enjoy your night."

"We will."

"You didn't have to pay for me." Draco protested.

"My birthday gift to you, don't worry there's more to come. Let's get a drink." They weaved their way through the crowd to reach the bar where each of them ordered a fire whiskey.

"Zabini…" Draco said wearily and accusingly as he looked around the club, "Did you bring me to a gay bar? I'm beginning to question your sexuality…"

"No," he replied, cutting him off and laughing, "It's definitely not a gay bar."

"So what is it that we were going to be late for?" and he got his answer, just not in the way he expected. The lights and music suddenly went off and a single male made his way onto the stage with a microphone in hand.

"Who's ready to have fun tonight?" he asked and the crowd cheered in response. "That's what I thought, well I won't keep you from your entertainment. After they're done up here the ladies are all yours. So sit back and enjoy the show." He then walked off the stage and the music started again, the lights slowly coming back on only to a dim lit room.

"Step inside, walk this way. You and me babe, Hey, hey!" one by one girls began to strut onto the stage clad in nothing more than a tiny top and way too short skirt with stilettos. The guys in the audience went wild, whistling and catcalling, moving closer to the stage.

The girls began to dance to the music, swaying their hips provocatively and showing a little skin.

"Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on  
Livin' like a lover with a radar phone  
Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man?  
Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah"

"Hey! C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up." They did just that, each had a bottle, which was shaken and sprayed out over the throng. "Break the bubble, break it up." Each bottle was thrown to the side of the stage, out of the way, and shattered.

As the first chorus began, each girl found her own pole and wrapping one leg around it she started to grind up and down.

"Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough

I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet yeah"

The girls split into two groups and went to each side of the stage where there were staircases leading up to a balcony. One on each step, they filed to the top. Lifting a leg up and over the banister they sat straddling it.

"Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up," that they certainly did. Each of them began to touch themselves sensually. Letting their skirt ride up a little or their shirt fall down off their shoulders.

"You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little. Tease a little more," following the lyrics yet again; each shirt was lifted up and over their heads, finding a home on the floor of the stage. This revealed that they were wearing very low cut push up bras, in an assortment of colors. After that, they got off the banister, one by one and slid their skirts down to the ground too. Leaving them there, they stepped over them and sauntered back to the stage.

The chorus came on again and the poles were once again occupied. This time the dancing was a lot more provocative.

"Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough

I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet yeah"

A guitar solo came on and every girl found a few partners. They formed little groups and began to grind up against each other, letting their hands wander every so often.

"You got the peaches, I got the cream  
Sweet to taste, saccharine  
'Cos I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet  
From my head, my head, to my feet

Do you take sugar? One lump or two?

Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up"

As it was ending each girl stepped back from her partners and went to the edge of the stage. They all began to dance right there in front of the audience. Leaning over every once in a while to give a clear view of their cleavage or turning around and bending over for a nice view of their ass.

"Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough  
Pour some sugar on me  
Oh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
Get it, come get it  
Pour your sugar on me  
Ooh  
Pour some sugar on me  
Yeah! Sugar me!"

The song ended and they filed off stage, disappearing behind the curtains. The audience began to clap and cheer. After all while when they didn't come back guys started to get impatient. But just as a scene was about to begin, the same guy from the beginning of the performance came back onto the stage.

"The ladies are just changing into more…appropriate clothing. They'll be out shortly. So, did you all enjoy the show?" that put them all back into a good mood long enough for the dancers to reappear.

When they began entering the room from various staircases, the crowd began cheering again, this time from their seats at the tables around the room. Pretty soon money was being waved around in the air in attempts to attract a girl over.

"So, what'd you think?" Blaise asked, turning to Draco. He paused, and then took another sip of his drink.

"You brought me to a strip club for my birthday."

"No need to thank me, it was as much for my enjoyment as it was for yours."

They talked for a while until Blaise got tired of waiting his turn for a lap dance, as well as other things. He got up and walked over to the nearest girl, and slapped her on the ass (she was straddling a guy). She turned around.

"Something I can help you with?" she asked, clearly annoyed but doing her best to hide it.

"It's my turn, follow me." He beckoned her with his finger and strolled back to his seat.

"Excuse me, but you're just going to have to wait." She retorted and focused her attention back on the guy under her. Blaise got up again and went over to her, bending down he whispered in her ear.

"I'll give you double what this guy's giving you." After that he turned and walked back, confident.

In about a minute the girl was standing in front of him, climbing onto his lap and spreading her legs wide. Gripping the back of his chair she begin the grind herself into him. As she felt him getting hard she pulled back a little and began to give him a lap dance.

"I knew you'd come around," Blaise whispered in her ear, "Now if you could just find one of your friends for my mate over here."

"How much will you pay?" she asked between the kisses she was trailing down his neck.

"Same I'm giving you."

"I'll be right back."

"No need, there's one right behind you." The girl turned around and sure enough there was.

"You looking for a customer?" she asked her.

"What else would I be doing?"

"If you pick him," she pointed to Draco, "this guy," pointed to Blaise, "will pay you 20 galleons."

"Thanks," the other dancer walked over to Draco. "Looking for someone?" she asked huskily as she climbed on top of him.

"How much am I going to have to pay you for this?"

"Don't worry, just sit back, and relax. Your friend has you covered." He didn't have to be told twice. As soon as she began "pleasuring him" his mind was on nothing else.

A while had passed and Blaise decided it was time to head back to the castle. He slid the girl off of his lap, paid her and then gave a wink as his goodbye. Walking over to Draco he saw the he was drunk out of his mind. After paying that girl too, he preformed a sobering charm that would take a little while to work effectively.

With Blaise practically carrying Draco back to the castle, they made it. By then the charm had sobered Draco up a little bit, but Blaise figured it would be best if he slept on one of the couches in the heads dorms to prevent him from getting caught by a teacher. As he helped Draco lie down and get a blanket he listened to see if Hermione was awake. Hearing no noise he said goodnight to Draco and crawled into his own bed.

About a half hour later, the portrait creaked open and Hermione quietly entered the common room. Walking towards the stairs to her room, she tripped over Draco's shoes, which were lying in the middle of the floor. Cursing loudly she began to walk swiftly towards the stairs.

"Who's there?" Draco mumbled as he quickly sprang up. When he got no answer, he flipped his legs over the side of the couch and stood. Saying a quick spell for light under his breath the common room lit up. He saw Hermione there, but since the charm hadn't completely done its job he still wasn't in his right mind. "You!"

"What are you doing here Malfoy?"

"You're the girl from the club!" he pointed a finger accusingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You should probably get some sleep. Maybe you'll be thinking clearer in the morning." She turned to open the door to her room.

"You were the girl Blaise paid to give me a lap dance…"

Hermione paused and slowly faced him, "Are you accusing me of being a stripper?"

"But you were, you work at the club Blaise took me to for my birthday. I remember you." He began walking up the stairs towards her, "I remember the outfit," he ran his eyes along her figure noticeably.

"Anyone could have this outfit."

"I remember the way you felt," his arms wrapped around her waist as his hands began to wander.

"What are you doing!" she tried to push him away but he held her tightly, not letting go.

"There's just one thing…"

"And what's that?"

"I remember the way you dance, but you have to show me that."

"You really are drunk, me – dance?"

"I know you can. It's you."

"Would you stop saying that? It wasn't me that you saw at whatever hell hole you went to."

"What was the name of it…? Oh yes, Hells Devils."

"Never heard of it."

But he wasn't listening to her; he had begun to sing under his breath. "Pour some sugar on me…"

Out of habit her hips began to sway, as soon as she realized what she was doing she stopped herself.

"See!" Draco shouted. "You are her! I knew it!"

"Keep your voice down, we don't want to wake up Zabini."

"So you admit it? You are her?"

"Yes, are you happy now? You've found out my secret. Go and run to Dumbledore and tell him so I get expelled." She sank down onto one of the steps, cradling her head in her hands.

"How long?" he asked quietly, sitting down next to her.

"Just a few weeks."

"Why?"

"That's none of your business."

"I could tell Dumbledore…"

"Malfoy…I just…I have my reasons. I'll do anything if you promise not to tell anyone. No one knows except the people at the club and now you."

"Anything?"

"Anything." She repeated softly, eyes downcast.

"Well I'll have to consider that and get back to you. This is going to take some time to think about." He said with a smirk on his face.

"I thought you'd say that."

"Well, if you want…we could start now. I could think of a few things…"

"No, that's fine. Take all your time thinking."

"That's what I thought."

"But you won't tell Zabini or any of your friends, right?"

"Well that may add a few extra…favors to the agreement."

"Malfoy…" she began warningly.

"Oh Dumbledore…"

"Fine."

"I thought you'd say that."

"How long is this going to last?"

"Until I decide you've done enough for me to keep your secret. It may last until the end of the year. Possibly even longer…"

"But we graduate, there's no way I'm going to take orders from you after that. I can't get expelled then."

"Then would you really want all the wizarding world to find out how little Ms. Hermione Granger spent her time after school?"

"No one would care."

"Well, what do you plan to do for a career?"

"I have options…none of which you need to know."

"Auror, healer, book keeper…am I on the right track?"

"Maybe." She replied meekly.

"And how do you think people would react knowing that you once made your money dancing at a strip club when you were practically underage?"

"Why do you really care anyways?"

"Because I have the top witch in Hogwarts at my fingertips and she happens to have some other…talents."

"So you're going to use me for grades and sex?"

"I can get my own grades, thank you very much…"

"Which is why you're second in our year," Hermione added.

"…and I never said you were good at sex."

"You didn't have to say it."

"Confident?"

"Pretty."

"And how is it that you have that confidence?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I could always make you tell me."

"You could."

"Do I have to?"

"Well, I think you want to."

"Or is it, that you want me to?"

"Very funny, like that would ever happen."

"You can't resist me and you know it."

"Keep thinking that."

"I will. Now how are you so confident about your sexual skills?"

"I've done a lot more than you would think, Malfoy. I think the details would be a little much for you, so let's leave it at that."

"For now."

"For ever."

"For now." He repeated with finality. She looked at him, then saw it was pointless to argue. After a minute, she got and began to open her door. "What are you doing?"

"Going to bed."

"Did I say we were done here?"

"Did I ask for your permission to sleep?"

"I think you should've. How do you know that I don't have something for you to do now?"

"You said you'd think about it."

"And I have."

"Fine, what have you decided?"

"Tomorrow you won't answer any questions in class."

"And if I'm called on?"

"You say that you don't know the answer."

"Which would be a lie."

"Might not be."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, just rumors."

"About me?"

"How you didn't answer a question in Flitwick's class and he fainted. Then when he recovered he asked you again and you actually said you didn't know the answer to it."

"That never happened."

"Too busy with your job to study anymore, Granger?"

"That NEVER happened."

"A little sensitive about the subject?"

"I said, it never happened."

"If you say so," he said with a look that showed he didn't believe her, "So tomorrow, you won't answer any questions, agree?"

"Hm…does it look like I have a choice?"

"Well, no. but I thought maybe I'd give you the chance if you wanted to back out…"

"Malfoy, I am not getting expelled from school and if it means not answering a few questions in class then I'll do it."

"Don't think that's the end of it."

"And what horrible things are you going to come up with?"

"I could think of one now…"

"Really?" she asked sarcastically, "And that would be what?"

"You can start by giving me another lap dance."

Her head shot up, eyes shining violently. "I am not some whore that you can boss around."

"Or I could tell Dumbledore…"

"You're not making me do this. You said it starts tomorrow, with me not answering questions in class."

"Well I came up with something else. Or have you changed your mind too? You want to get expelled from school, because that can certainly be arranged…"

"Get on the couch."

"No, I think I like the stairs just fine."

"I cannot believe you…" she would've gone on but he interrupted her.

"Oh Dumbledore," he said in a singsong voice. She straddled him and began to comply with his request. "I think you have a little too many clothes on for my liking."

"Malfoy, you are not making me take off my clothes."

"Or I could just tell our beloved Headmaster where you've been sneaking off to at night…" her shirt was lifted over her head and thrown on the steps behind her. "Not enough…" she got up off of him and slid her skirt down her legs sensually. Resuming her position on his lap she continued to pleasure him. His arms snaked around her back and found the clasp of her bra.

She jerked away from him, eyes burning brightly. "You won't."

"Nothing I haven't seen before." When her look didn't change he added, "Headmaster…" her bra dropped to the ground. "Better." She continued to ride him, as she felt him getting hard. "Stand up," he commanded.

She did as she was told and stood in only her skimpy underwear. His teeth found the seam and tugged, pulling them down her legs and to the floor. After he completed his task, his head tilted up at her standing there naked in front of him. Pulling his wand out of his pocket he muttered a spell that was inaudible. A noise was heard behind him and a pole appeared in the middle of the common room along with a cd player. Music began to play and his eyes met hers.

"Your own stage, for an encore performance." Seeing she had no choice, she walked down the steps and to the pole. Wrapping her leg around it she began to dance like she did at the club, getting lost in the music. When he was satisfied he walked over to the couch, her eyes followed his movement but she never stopped dancing.

"Come here." He said beckoning her, and she came.

He pulled off his pants and boxers, thinking she was supposed to give him a blowjob she took him in her mouth. His head tilted back in pleasure as he began to moan. She continued that way to for a while, as she was reaching towards his pants for his wand. But before she could he grabbed her wrist.

"Think it was that easy?" he lifted her up in one swift movement and laid her on the couch under him. Brushing his member up against her entrance he began to feel her getting wet.

"Turning you on am I?" but he got no response. Picking himself up off her he sat at the end of the couch. "I'm finished with you for tonight, go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, silent in class."

She didn't have to be told twice, she rolled off the couch and walked quickly to her room grabbing her clothes on the way.

"Goodnight, my slave." He whispered quietly as the door to her room closed.

AN: Okay I know a lot of people are going to complain – yes Draco was a jerk at the end. I'm aware of that and I almost didn't keep that part in. Originally I wrote that and hated it so I wasn't going to use it. But I added a few parts before it and then I figured why not – he's drunk, though the charm did make him a little more aware of what was going on. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing – I think. I'm sure it will all work out in the end – that much I'm sure of. And just so you're aware – that's not the reason Hermione's changed. I've still got some explaining to do – it's not that easy. Oh – and I tried to not use too much sexual stuff in this chapter. I've gotten a few reviews saying that I should try to add more plot and less smut – so I complied. This really doesn't have that much in it – what it does is necessary (kind of)…I'm aware that some people read this story purely for the smut so I'm not going to stop it obviously. Basically – I need you to tell me what you think – too much? too little? just enough? (it goes for this chapter and the whole story)

In Harry Potter news: I went to get the book at midnight – yay. And of course finished it that day – of course. Now for anyone who's read the new book – no I'm not going to post spoilers – that'd be mean. Can you believe it? I definitely can't. I was just in shock – I can't believe it. I really can't. But anyways the new book made me laugh and cry and get a little scared…okay maybe more then a little but I can't believe it. I think I was shocked and surprised more then anything. Oh well – if you want to tell me what you thought of it – if you've finished it – which I hope you have if you're a true Harry Potter fan (just kidding – I know some people haven't had the time or don't read that fast). So opinions are always valued (as we all know) – if you want, if you felt like sharing with someone I'm here.

In other news: I've gotten quite a few personal questions in reviews and I know I answered them in the last chapter. But some things have changed. First of all my age – I won't tell you what it is exactly because I still want you to guess (maybe I'll tell you when I'm done with the story). But I had my birthday back in May (the 22nd) so I'm now a year older. And also – I was asked if I had a boyfriend. I didn't but now I do, his name is Chris and he's probably reading this right now (yes, I let him read it – he had a very good reaction to it actually) but things are going great with us. However, I still remain a virgin – and probably will for a while (nothing against my aforementioned boyfriend – just my personal choice). Aside from sex I still haven't done half the things I describe in this story so (as always) suggestions, comments, etc are always welcome and appreciated – after all, I want to make my writing as good and accurate as possible. Hmm…trying to think if there was anything else…I have a story (hehe) My boyfriend has actually never read any of the Harry Potter books (never really got around to it) but he's seen the movies. So we're reading them together – we got through 3 chapters of the first one (with me reading aloud – I almost lost my voice lol that's like 50 pages). It was funny – because at one point I stopped because I had to go to the bathroom and I told him not to read any while I was gone (jokingly because I didn't think he wanted to read them that much in the first place – he was just trying to make me happy) and he literally stole the book from me and read some on his own (hahaha). So yes – he's amazed that he likes it but he likes it, which makes me happy of course. No idea why I told you that – but I did – and I know he's reading this (hi chris) and probably hates me for telling people but oh well (just kidding – I don't think he'll mind). Okay so I think that's it but if you want to know anything else – feel free to ask – I'm not embarrassed or anything

To my wonderful reviewers: If you're reading this I love you because even after all the time it took me to update you stuck with it. Thank you so much – and I apologize again for the…long delay. Now onto the individuals…

andii(): hehe – you'll see why she's changed…I can't give everything away already, then the story wouldn't be any fun. And you're not dumb for not figuring it out – no one has yet. As always thanks for reviewing :)

nora(): maybe I do…have a kinky side to me ;) hehe. Oh yes – tie a guy to the bleachers at school? That'd be interesting lol. I'm glad you like it of course – and you really shouldn't delete yours they're good. I mean look how long it took me to update – lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing :) Nora is the best hehe

ReginicSade87: thank you so much for reviewing – it means a lot to me. I'm glad you like it and don't worry – things are going to get a lot more tangled lol. Hopefully updates will be quicker…though I can't guarantee anything – I am sure I will keep writing. Hope to hear from you again

theophania: I wouldn't say it's interesting (the reason that made her change) but I am sure that you will find out if you keep reading (which hopefully you will). And I hadn't really thought about the pay…we'll see I guess. Thanks for reading and reviewing – it's always great to hear from you

Dracosgirl(): thanks for reading and reviewing – I always love to hear from someone new :) and thanks especially for your comment on the scene – it means a lot to know that you think it's fine the way it is, that makes me happy – yay. I hope you liked this chapter too

meheehee( ): well her being raped is a good guess…but I can't tell you just yet. It would completely ruin the story – sorry. You're just going to have to keep reading to find out the reasons…

fantasy-princess09: I'm sorry I didn't update sooner lol – but I'm really really glad that you like it :) I haven't really been on top of things lately and I'm pretty sure I read your story but my memory's not too good right now. I see you deleted it – why? And added a new story now – I've been getting updates for that one (I will read it too). Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and I always love to hear from you (thanks for sticking it out)

Parcheezie: I love your pen name – first of all lol. And I'll see what I can do about Hermione…I'm not really sure where it's all going just yet. You were one of the people who asked if I could cut out a bit of the smut – I tried, I really did. I'm going to try not to have as much but I need to keep some of it in because a lot of my reviewers love it. As for my plot…I'm still working on that – I will try to show a little more of it though. Thanks for your opinion – hopefully you'll review again

62(): thanks so much for the review – it's always nice to hear from someone, especially when it's something good (hehe)

Alenor: I always love your reviews :) they're wonderful – yay. And this chapter answered your question as to is she working there…I have a few twists that are coming though. I'm not sure if I'm going to get around to the other story – I have a chapter written but I don't want to post it yet because I'm having trouble updating the stories I have now. As for my age…you'll find out soon – you were close though. As always – thanks for taking the time to read and review – it means a lot

DRaCo rApiSt: hehe – I guess that's one way you could put it ("dirty little whore"). I'm glad you like my story though :) thanks for the review and I hope you keep reading

george: yay – another new reviewer…I'm happy you like it of course, that's always good to hear. I do plan to keep writing, though it's going to take a little longer to get updates out. And I'm glad you like the "new" characters – I guess it's just a change from my other stories. Thanks for reading and reviewing – I hope to hear from you again soon

Taintless: yay – having you say that…wow. I love all your stories so I'm glad you're reading mine…kind of. I'm glad you think it's good though and hopefully you'll keep reading. Thanks for the input

savannah( ): very enthusiastic review – that's always nice :) I'm really glad you like it so much and of course I'm going to keep writing – as much as I can. Hopefully you'll keep reading – thanks for reviewing

zuvalupa: yay – I'm glad you're still reading my story, I always love to hear from you. Hopefully you'll keep reading even though I'm taking so long to get chapters out…and I know I say this every time but thanks for reading and reviewing :)

roger cool946( ): this is my update…as you can see (lol) glad you like it though

Ehowyn Weasley: I don't think this was updating soon (sorry) but I'm trying. I'm thrilled you like my story – it's always great to hear. Hopefully you'll keep reading and thanks for taking the time to comment, it means a lot

Gryffindor Granger: thank you :) I'm glad you like it

Sabi4ever: thank you for the review – I loved it. I'm glad you like my story so much and I really am trying to update (sorry for the delay). As for my age…I will tell everyone eventually but for now…you were close. And I think it's good you want to stay a virgin for a while…it's always good to have morals as long as it's what you want. Thanks for the review – I hope to hear from you again

Malfoyonme: I definitely haven't stopped writing…there's just been a lot going on lately. I'm glad you like it so much though. Hopefully I'll hear from you again too – thanks for reviewing

niahannie: hehe…I tend to do that…ask a lot of questions. It's just who I am I guess. But I'm glad you're still reading it :) and if I have a plot that's what I own (lol)…if

dmhg: yay – I'm glad you like it…thanks for reviewing :)

wiccan-witch88: hehe and it's just going to get a lot weirder and kinkier in the future too. Thanks for the review :) I'm glad you like it

and as always tell me what you think (please) – any comments are always appreciated (as you all know)


End file.
